continuumroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Here are the guidelines toward creating a character in Continuum. Given that it's a dangerous world in which monsters, oppression, and deceit are a daily thing, most people tend to be combative in some kind of way. This guideline is meant to take you step by step throughout the entire process to facilitate things. Thus it may be subject to change. For Starters #Character Name, Age, and Gender should be pretty easy to decide on your own. #Race: there are a handful of statistics pertaining to each race, which may well be the first factor you consider when creating a character. Each race has its own unique starting statistics. Write your chosen Race name here. #Zodiac Sign: not only is the Zodiac a semi-suggested guide for how your character's personality -could- be, but it also determines your starting Elemental Traits. Write your chosen Zodiac name here. #Substantial: Your character's race determines which Substantial Attribute you possess. Simply adhere to what the racial template says and write the Attribute's name here. #Racial Skills: Your character's race also determines which Skills names you need to write here. #Racial Trait: Same as Substantial Attribute and Racial Skills. Moving Along # PC/NPC: Unless vetoed by staff, your character will be a PC. # Temporal Status: You get to choose between whether or not your character can travel through time (Wayfarer), or if he can't (Anchored). # Attribute Ratings: You must rate your Attribute Realms to denote which of them your character will excel at, his secondary specialty, etc. These labels are called Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, and Quaternary. Primary will start with the most dots, and so forth. Attributes and Some Other Boxes # Before doing anything else, add 1 dot to every Attribute field. # Once that's done, you can add your Character Creation allowance. Each character gets 7 dots for his Primary Attributes, 5 for his Secondary, 4 for his Tertiary, and 3 for Quaternary. No field can exceed 4 dots during character creation. # Once your allowance is doled out, it's time to add your Substantial Attribute. Whichever one it is grants your character an additional dot on that specific attribute; it is the only way a character can begin with a 5 in an Attribute at character creation. # Having finished that, it's time to determine what your Karma will be like numerically. Simply add your Willpower and Luck dots, then add that number to your Karma field. # After Karma comes Hit Points. These are determined by adding Willpower and Constitution. Write that number here. # Fuel: Leave it for now. Depending on what powers you have, you might write a number here later. Mostly if your character wields Psionics and/or Arcanus. # XP and Gold both start at 0. You will earn each after a staff member has approved your posted scene, and will be told how much XP and gold to add to your stash. Traits # Elemental Traits all begin at 0. You may add the dots that your Zodiac Sign grants your character. # Choose one Alignment for your character. Remember that your Alignment can also determine your C's behavior. Once chosen, add 1 dot to it. # Buffer Traits: add 1 dot to each of these. # The rest of the Traits list begin at 0, unless you're choosing an Innate Ability. If you do, then automatically put 5 dots on its Negator. # Next, you get an allowance of 10 dots to distribute between your Elemental, Alignment, Buffer, Mystic, Psionic, and Innate Base Traits. None of these can exceed 3 dots at startup. # Once you have distributed your allowance, you can add 1 dot to your Racial Trait. Skills All skills begin at 0. However, you have an allowance of 25 dots to distribute between them as you see fit. These include Brute, Thief, Knowledge, Senses, Arcanus, Mystic, Psionic, and Innate Property skills. No Skill can begin with more than 3 dots. Once you have distributed your 25 dot allowance, you may add an additional dot to your each of your Racial Skills. Text Fields # History, and Personality and Description are all up to your discretion. However, you're all encouraged to come up with as fun a history and description as you can. The more in depth you plan your characters out, the more you'll potentially enjoy them. # Equipment: this text field is for you to keep track of all of your equipment, including all of their statistics. Please make sure to mark those that you actually have equipped as such, for clarity's sake. Each character begins with 1 Tier 1 equipment of his choosing. # Unique Mechanics: this text field is very important. Here, you will have to write out every unique mechanic of every spell, innate ability, technique, psionic skill, etc. that your character possesses. What dice you're combining, what does it do, how long it lasts, etc. Be as specific as possible. # Expenditures Tracker: Whenever you spend XP or Gold, it must be tracked in this section. Be as specific as possible. Mention how much XP you spent, when did you spend it, and what did you spend it on. Same for gold and equipment.